yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hijikata (2199)
Tokyo, Japan, Earth | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth Federation | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Admiral | servicenumber = | unit = | commands=Earth Homeland Defense Corps, Space Soldier Academy, UNCN Space Defense Forces, Kirishima[http://yamato2199.net/character_hijikata.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] | battles=First Battle of Pluto | battles_label = | awards= |relations= |laterwork= |portrayedby=Unshō Ishizuka (2012-) }} :This article describes Ryu Hijikata from the series ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For his counterpart in the original series, see Ryu Hijikata (OS).'' Admiral Ryu Hijikata is a high ranking officer in the United Nations Cosmo Navy. History Early Life Hijikata served as the commander of the Earth Homeland Defense Corps at the start of the Garmillas-Earth War, responsible for the protection of territory within the orbit of the Moon. With the war taking an excessive toll on the pool of talented UNCN officers, Hijikata's superiors felt that his strategic talent would be best used preparing new officers, and he was made the headmaster of the academy; the students that graduated under his leadership included Daisuke Shima and Susumu Kodaiibid ("Messenger of Iscandar"). Hijikata was also involved with the ''Yamato'' Plan to use technology given to Earth by Iscandar to save the planet. When an emissary from Iscandar and the daughter of one of Hijikata's friends, Yuki Mori, were injured in a potential terrorist attack in 2198, he became Mori's legal guardian; Mori, having lost most of her memories, took to calling him "Uncle Hijikata." The admiral monitored Operation M from Earth on January 17, 2199, confirming that the battle had diverted enemy detection from the arrival of a second Iscandarian ("Messenger of Iscandar", "The Whisper of the Witch", "Out of the Forest of Memory"). ''Yamato's First Mission On the eve of ''Yamato's mission to Iscandar, Hijikata tries convincing his old academy friend, Admiral Juzo Okita, to stay on Earth and attend to his failing health, and to yield command of Yamato to him. Okita declines the recommendation. Hijikata leads a formal send-off from the bridge of Kirishima, coming alongside Yamato and saluting Okita and his crew as the interstellar vessel leaves Earth's atmosphere ("Toward a Sea of Stars", "Escape from the Jupiter Sphere"). Immediately afterward, he takes Kirishima to the Moon to rescue surviving Cosmo Marines that had come under attack during Yamato's launch preparations (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Hijikata remains an influence in Mori's life during the voyage to Iscandar. Before crossing the heliopause and leaving the solar system, Mori uses her communications ration to contact Hijikata, who asks after Okita's health ("Farewell to the Solar System"). During a telepathic attack on Yamato by Mirenel Linke, Hijikata appears behind Mori in the Yamato's theater while she watches a video (presumably made for Princess Yurisha Iscandar) on how to act like a human ("The Whisper of the Witch"). Mori's connection to Hijikata, her amnesia, and possible alterations to Mori's service record lead Yamato security chief Shinya Itou to become suspicious that Hijikata is involved in a cover-up ("Point of No Return"). Hijikata succeeds Okita as commander of all UNCN space forces after Yamato's departure, working alongside the chief executive of the United Nations Space Planning Office, Heikuro Todo.ibid He and Todo are the first to greet Yamato near the end of its journey back to Earth ("Memories of the Blue Planet"). Notes *Hijikata is the second "early appearance" in Yamato 2199 (the first being Osamu Yamanami), a character or situation that had not been shown in the original twenty-six episode series but was introduced later in one of its sequels. Unlike Yamanami, though, Hijikata has a nearly identical resemblance to the original. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:UNCN Personnel